


Sleeping Arrangements

by universal_reno



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter loves roommates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Fluff, sorry I'm goin soft on y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Peter readjusts to life on the Eclector with a little help from... everyone, basically.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Guardians team puppy pile fic, now with bonus Kraglin and Mantis! Because no one's ever done that before, right? Or at least, y'all totally need one more, right? No one can resist sad, lonely Peter! His adorableness is a universal catalyst for fluff, mush, and other displays of sentiment counterproductive to the orderly running of a well trained pirate and/or mercenary group!

The first time Peter woke up in a galaxy without Yondu he could almost convince himself everything was normal. The familiar rumble and hum that formed the backdrop of daily life on the Eclector was unmistakable, as was the smell of leather and sweat and engine oil. When he rolled over the fur of the pelt covering Yondu’s bed tickled his cheek with every breath just as it had when he’d fled to the captain’s cabin as a child in need of protection against the crew’s threats of feasting on roast Terran. 

He blinked lazily, fully expecting to see Yondu and maybe Kraglin and Tullk and Horuz. Personal space was a pretty loose concept when most of the ship was given over to weapons and loot storage, and between dodgy environmental controls and almost weekly booze fests it wasn’t uncommon for even the most senior Ravagers to end up bunking down together for warmth or just because they couldn’t quite stumble far enough to find their own beds. 

Only the captain wasn’t there, and wasn’t ever going to be there again. The memory of the previous day and all the ones before it hit him like a shot to the gut. He’d betrayed Yondu, left the Ravagers, saved the galaxy, found his own crew, nearly gotten them all killed by his psychotic father, and lost his real dad in the process. He was captain now; Kraglin had said so. But this was Yondu’s bed and Yondu’s ship and without him around Peter doubted it would ever really feel like home again.

\--------------------------------------

The next time he woke up in Yondu’s cabin he wasn’t alone. He could feel the telltale dip of another body on the mattress and had a fair idea who he’d find before he even opened his eyes. Sure enough Kraglin was beside him. Only he wasn’t sprawled out the way he always used to sleep, one arm flung over Yondu in an unconscious attempt to shield his friend and captain from the machinations of the crew and the universe in general. 

Instead he was curled up with his back to Peter, shivering and near delirious with pain following the fin augmentation procedure. Peter had argued against it. And when that didn’t work he’d cursed and pleaded and ultimately sulked as he faced the prospect of losing yet another member of his family to some crazy experimental surgery. But Kraglin’s mind was made up and Rocket, understandably keen on the idea that people should be able to do as they liked with their own bodies, had agreed to help. 

Peter rummaged in the bedside drawer for the med kit that Yondu had always kept in the midst of all the other assorted junk. The dim red lighting of the night cycle was just sufficient for him to find a painkiller cartridge and injector. He loaded it up and pressed it to the side of Kraglin’s neck, releasing the drugs with an almost inaudible hiss. Then he curled up behind him, pressing his forehead against the worn leather covering his crewmate’s back. The faintest ghost of a smile crossed his lips when he felt Kraglin stop shivering and relax as he finally drifted off. Captain always looked after his own.

\--------------------------------------

A few weeks later Yondu’s cabin had, for all intents and purposes, become Peter’s. It was always going to be that way, of course. The Eclector was a big upgrade from the Milano, but Peter’s crew had grown along with his ship and space was still at a premium. Ravagers were too practical to let things sit idle for the sake of sentiment, and Peter was still a Ravager through and through. 

None of which did a damn thing to stop him from waking up screaming, wracked by another nightmare of Ego’s tendrils of light piercing his chest and spreading outward through him across planets and solar systems and galaxies until the whole of existence was burned out in a blaze of blinding white. 

Thankfully when he opened his eyes the whiteness fled, replaced by the soft red-tinged darkness of yet another night cycle. Kraglin was there, as he had been every night since he’d been augmented. The glow from the fin was at turns incongruous given its current owner and achingly familiar given its associations. 

Kraglin was so worn out from practicing with the arrow that he barely opened his eyes. He didn’t have to, really. He reached out half blindly to smooth the sweat damp hair back from Peter’s face and drape his arm around his shoulders. First mate would always protect his captain.

\--------------------------------------

As nice as the prospect of having a private room for once in his life might’ve seemed when he was younger, Peter knew himself well enough by now to realize that he couldn’t stand to be alone for long. He’d honestly been grateful when Kraglin had first curled up next to him. 

Even more so when he’d woken one morning to find Gamora pressed against his back, cocooned in blankets and practically snarling about piece of junk Ravager ships and their unreliable heating while little Groot snuggled up in her hair and listened intently for any new obscenities he might learn.

And of course where Groot went Rocket wasn’t usually far behind. Doubly so since he’d rather surprisingly bonded with Kraglin over the whole fin thing. He slept curled up with his tail draped over his nose while Groot used one of his paws as a pillow.

Drax spent most of his time with Mantis despite still insisting she was among the most repulsive beings he’d ever seen. So when she said she was curious to learn how Ravagers could make each other sleep it was no great surprise that the Destroyer came to witness this great mystery of the universe along with her. 

Most nights now the captain’s cabin on the Eclector was nearly as crowded as it had been during Yondu’s tenure, and its occupants nearly as strange a mismatch of species. But none of them seemed to mind much. After all, crew’s job was to watch out for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced Kraglin had the fin implanted permanently. Mostly because I've had mohawks, and you don't shave that shit off without a damn good reason. Also, I've spent way too much time trying to figure out how the arrow works for him, and if it does why basically everyone hasn't got one.


End file.
